


soft lips and hungry eyes

by Thexxalia



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Agnes Nutter's Prophecies, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley First Kiss (Good Omens), Big Gay Love Story, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Kiss, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I promise, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), it's not that angsty, not as dark as it seems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thexxalia/pseuds/Thexxalia
Summary: After having saved the world from the almost-apocalypse, Crowley and Aziraphale discover that this was only the begining. A second apocalypse is on the way and it doesn't seem like our beloved demon and the bookloving angel can work their way out of this one. And what do you do when the end is near and all hope is lost? You finally confess your love after pining for six thousand years.
Relationships: Anathema Device & Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale & Anathema Device, Aziraphale & Crowley & Anathema Device & Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Anathema Device
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	soft lips and hungry eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people of ao3!   
> The angst in this work is really light, I promise. It's not as dark as it seems.  
> This is my first ever online published work and my first work in the Good Omens fandom. Constructive criticism is alway welcome in the comments. I originally wrote this to be a one-shot but I'll consider writing more if you guys like it :)  
> Please note that this work is not beta read and that English isn't my first language, so please be kind when pointing out mistakes.  
> Enjoy the story!

Aziraphale lived in Crowley’s mind rent free.   
Especially his lips.  
Oh boy, his lips. He wondered if they would feel as soft as they looked. The words that came out of the angel's mouth certainly were.   
What if he just leaned in a little closer, like that? There was no way anyone was watching, not with that chaos going on outside. Both Hell and Heaven were busy enough trying to cope with the human army marching against them.  
No, they were alone. Just Aziraphale, the books and him.   
If the world was going to end for good this time then he wanted it to end with a good memory. Something to hold on to when the world falls apart.   
If he were brave enough he would take a step closer to him, but he was being a coward at this moment. Aziraphale was the brave one anyways.   
A loud thud threw Crowley out of his train of thought. Well, not completely. Aziraphale was always on his mind.   
Aziraphale seemed to have dropped the books he was holding.   
He had caught Crowley looking at him.   
"What are you thinking?", he asked the demon.   
Why just not tell him, thought Crowley. There's no way they would be able to find the second book of that crazy witch Agnes anyway.   
He wished they had more time but that was a miracle not even God herself could fulfill. Not anymore. That moment had passed and he had not taken it. He would never have. Not if Aziraphale was at risk. Well, he must make the best of the time left then.   
He looked at the angel again - his angel - and was caught off guard by how beautiful his blue eyes looked in candlelight.   
"I was thinking that I should probably kiss you right now. You now, because the world is ending for good this time." He shuffled his feet around, suddenly feeling… What? Nervous? How can a demon feel nervous?  
He was a nervous demon with cheeks burning brighter than Hell's fires.  
Maybe he'll think I was joking, maybe, maybe what? Maybe he'll just come over to me and kiss me instead.   
Aziraphale certainly knew that Crowley was not joking. He could see it in the demon's expression. He felt his heart beat a little faster at the thought of kissing Crowley.   
But there was the oncoming war and their bosses and… So little time.  
If Heaven or Hell ever found out that Aziraphale had even thought about kissing Crowley, then they would be in serious trouble. They'll probably punish him, but Crowley? The other demons would definitely kill him. Or worse. There's always worse things than death in Hell.   
On the other hand… The world was ending. For good this time. Or for bad, the next few hours would show that.   
He looked at Crowley again.   
It then occurred to him that Crowley had an even kinder heart than most of the angels sitting above in the clouds. Certainly more kind than Gabriel. And he showed his soft side only to him, an angel he called his friend.   
Did he really just take a step closer to him? Was he out of his mind? No, he thought then, just out of time.   
Crowley watched the angel come closer. One more step and Aziraphale was standing in front of him.   
This couldn't be really happening. Crowley's breath was now going faster, he wanted to run away and stay there forever at the same time.   
The angel reached out and took Crowley's sunglasses off.   
"You don't need them anyway", he said. His voice was comforting as always and so so calm. His hand on his skin felt like a warm blanket in a storm.   
Crowley remembered then. He quickly turned his head away, trying to hide his eyes.   
Aziraphale let out a long sigh.   
"I think your eyes are beautiful." That was the truth. And he didn't think that just about his eyes. Aziraphale brushed his fingertips on Crowley's cheeks and gently turned his face around. Crowley still wouldn't look up at him.   
"Humans think they're ugly and scary."  
"Since when do you care what humans think?" That made the demon look up. Maybe I care about what you think, he thought. He had a feeling that the angel had guessed his thoughts.   
"Maybe I've been around you too much, angel."   
The angel laughed at that, pulling Crowley's attention to his lips again. If six thousand years weren't much then he didn't know what was.  
"I also think you're nice", said Aziraphale.   
Crowley huffed. "You really do? I'm a demon."  
"You just need someone to be nice to you". The angel took a step closer, laying a hand on the demon's shoulder. Now, he stood only inches apart from Crowley.  
"You're the only one I need, angel."   
They didn't have much time.   
So Crowley leaned in to Aziraphale.  
Closing the space between them and carefully putting his mouth on Aziraphale's lips.   
Oh boy, his lips. So soft, just like he had imagined.   
Their kiss was like a drug to Crowley, keeping him wanting more. It did the same to the angel it seemed. Aziraphale put his hands around Crowley's neck, pulling him closer.   
The demon put his arms around the angel, driving them to the nearest wall and pinning Aziraphale against it, intensifying their kiss but still keeping everything slow and soft.   
The angel had once said that he was going too fast for him. He didn't want to rush things. He intended to keep it that way, until Aziraphale pulled him closer once again, surprising him. Crowley could taste the smile on his lips.   
He could go on like that forever, kissing the angel - his angel - till eternity finally ended.   
Someone cleared his throat and made them jump apart.   
Anathema stood at the bookshop's door.   
"Am I interrupting something?", she asked.   
"Yes."   
"There's a bell for a reason." That was Crowley.   
Anathema raised her eyebrows at them.  
"Well, Newt and I found Agnes Nutter's second book. If you could keep your hands off each other for a little longer, we need you two in order to save the world. Again."


End file.
